


猫猫狗狗

by cynthia_jiang



Series: 我自己的cp [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia_jiang/pseuds/cynthia_jiang
Summary: 江文欣不知道自己是不是喜欢上她了
Relationships: 朱世锦, 江文欣
Series: 我自己的cp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654627





	猫猫狗狗

“好香。” 朱世锦靠在江文欣肩头，又蹭了蹭。像玩闹后倦了的小猫，被托福摧残的蔫了下去后，满意的在窝里打着滚，还会满意的发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
但这些想法都是姗姗来迟。江文欣在听到朱世锦随口的称赞后——姑且算称赞吧，或许只是头晕晕的说的糊话，不能当真的那种——同样被托福摧残的脑子一片空白。

第一秒，感知到的是肩头上传来的酸意，来自那块贴着自己跳动的动脉肌肉沿着神经传来的最直观的感受。  
第二秒，酸，但是很喜欢。  
第三秒，大脑里死气沉沉的细胞开始运作。催着江文欣离朱世锦挪的远了一点点。只是难以察觉的一点点，因为不想让朱世锦错认为自己可能不喜欢和她亲近。但是距离拉开一点还是依然有必要的。江文欣不讨厌朱世锦依赖她的感觉，而且她太喜欢了。才会很在乎朱世锦对她的感受。

朱世锦在开玩笑吗？江文欣有点担心自己想的太多，才一时没控制住表情。  
自己跳了一节课L.O.V.E.之后一天还不洗头肯定不会太讨喜。别说香了，说不定就像班里男生的臭脚一样臭。  
她肯定要闻到臭味了。江文欣顿时觉得心里好苦，明明朱世锦是个那么爱干净的一个女孩，自己坐在旁边怎么还没养成点卫生意识。

但是这也不坏。江文欣可以闻到朱世锦头顶淡淡的洗发水味。虽然和高一时用牌子的不一样了，但还是一样的好闻。  
江文欣还记得和朱世锦第一次在宿舍二楼澡堂子里洗过澡之后，两个人头发都湿淋淋的，一起吹着夏天带着夕阳咸蛋黄味的凉风去上晚自习。还可以在路上听朱世锦叨叨，比如八中不给用电吹风的狗屁规定。  
对，高三的江文欣也依然觉得这个规定很狗屁，虽然江文欣从来都没有吹头发的习惯。在家里就算被爸妈追着打也绝对不靠近吹风机半步。但是，如果朱世锦可以在宿舍吹头发的话，一切会不会变得不一样呢？

如果朱世锦吹头发的话，七八平米的却紧囊囊塞了五个人的宿舍里，会不会充满了朱世锦那个叫阿道夫的洗发水的香味？  
朱世锦会不会一边涂护肤品，一边瘪着嘴，让江文欣给她吹头发？就像家里爸爸给妈妈做的那样？  
江文欣肯定一口答应下来，这样她就有理由让朱世锦也给她吹。虽然江文欣讨厌吹风机，但是如果是朱世锦给她吹的话，江文欣肯定不会讨厌的。  
说不定她还会爱上吹头发呢？这样就也不会让老妈在家里天天念叨“吹头的重要性101”了。

但是想的再美好也没有如果，只有当下。所以江文欣在朱世锦中午起床喷香水时，从最顶上的柜子里拿出了好久没用，也懒得用的娇兰，往自己肩头喷了喷，又悄悄地给往弯着腰正在系鞋带的朱世锦背上也来了一剂。  
会不会太奇怪了。江文欣想着，赶快又往在系鞋带的徐海瑶和姚君仪背上各来了一剂。还装作若无其事的往宿舍角落左喷喷，右喷喷。做祛臭除味似的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！你干嘛！” 徐海瑶和姚君仪立马异口同声的怪叫了起来，惊人的默契。但是朱世锦只是笑了笑，并没有很讨厌的样子。江文欣也就打着哈哈过去了。

但还是未免太糗了。江文欣在心里暗暗扶额。就像自家狗子一样没良心的在家里随意大小便，强调自己的地盘似的。  
顿时江文欣觉得这都是自家宠物的错，因为自己养的是没心没肺的大金毛，才会被它影响做出傻事。  
养了英短的朱世锦就时时刻刻精致，虽然有时会露出自己柔软的肚皮，也有时会和江文欣一起疯疯癫癫的。但是怎么都像一只被狗子带坏了的名媛小猫咪。

她很完美。那只带坏小公主的狗子又叹了口气。


End file.
